The Late Bride
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Ginny is late to her wedding.


**Written for Potions** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts:**

 **Word:** Fast

 **Word:** Lost

 **Phrase:** Hurry Up! Faster!

 **Character:** Ginny Weasley

 **Character:** Draco Malfoy

 **Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

 **Word count: 1,695**

* * *

The moment Ginny Weasley's head hit the pillow, she knew that tomorrow would be the long day. That's why she wasn't really that surprised as Fleur hastily did her hair and Hermione her make-up. Though she was, in fact, scolding herself for having 'one more drink, and one more dance' but there was no point of lingering in the past, what's done was done. Now, in the present, she and her three bridesmaids were rushing to make to her own wedding. Ginny hope that she could make it before anybody could come up with the conclusion that she was a runaway bride.

That was not the case, and Ginny refused to be remembered as the girl that couldn't make up her mind.

"Hurry up! Faster, faster!" Ginny said, trying hard not to squirm. "The wedding starts at 12:00 AM and it's 11:54."

Fleur huffed and muttered under her breath. "There's such thing called patience, it's a lovely virtue to have."

Sirena Malfoy laughed, "You know that, though Ginny is many things, patient is not one of them. But it's her fault that we're late in the first place, Hermione tried to drag her out but what did Ginny say?"

" _But this is my favorite song! After this one we'll go back to the hotel, I promise."_ Fleur, Hermione, and Sirena said together causing Ginny to turn as red as her hair.

They broke into laughter.

"And it seemed that every song afterward, was Ginny's favorite song." Sirena continued on.

Hermione shook her head laughing too. "She was so drunk, we could have easily taken her home."

"That's not necessarily true," Fleur said. "Even when drunk Ginny would've put up a fight."

"Okay, okay I get it." Ginny sighed dramatically. "But please hurry the last thing I want Harry, Ron, or my mother to do is to believe that I couldn't go through with marrying Draco."

"Don't forget about my mother too," Sirena added as she finally zipped up Ginny's dress.

Fleur sighed. "Yes, I agree with that. When Molly believes that you are not worthy of her child, she makes sure that you know that every step of the way."

"And she not completely subtle when she believes that you're the best fit for her child," Hermione added.

"I know." Ginny groan. "She means well, I know, but she doesn't understand the concept that we have to live our own lives. Our choices are our own and not because she wanted it so."

"Sometimes it's hard for parents to realize that especially my parents," Sirena added. "It's been difficult for you two these past few months with our parents not approving of this marriage at all. The Weasley and Malfoy rivalry has been going on for so long, nobody knows how it got started. Even to me, it's still strange to be in the same room with you and having a normal conversation, helping you get ready for your wedding. .which you're late for."

Ginny groaned and glanced over at the mirror. Her dress was white and flowed touching the floor, fitted at the waist and chest. Lining the white edges of the dress there was a glittery gold lace that stretched beyond the dress. Ginny watched as Fleur finished pulling her hair into a loose bun, the sides braided. She then looked down at her chest where a golden heart necklace rested between her breasts, it had come from Draco after he had proposed to her. Since then Ginny has always worn it even if it didn't go with something she was wearing.

 _Just wait a little longer, I'm coming, Draco._ Ginny thought hoping that he would.

"Done!" Fleur exclaimed proudly just as Hermione finished applying the last bit of Ginny's makeup.

"Alright! I'll call our limo," Sirena volunteered taking out her phone.

"We'll make it Ginny, don't worry," Hermione said, as the four them rushed out of the room and into the lobby.

The people that were there turned to look at the four girls, Ginny ignored them and listened to the pounding of her heart. A thought that registered into her mind: he wouldn't be there, nobody would. She would be too late and her mother, Ron, and Harry would think that she did it on purpose. She would be proving Narcissa Malfoy right that she couldn't handle the pressures of getting married. This was the most important day of her life and she was late for it. How irresponsible could she get?

"Ginny? Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny, calm down, we're going to making."

"Late, but we'll make it," Sirena added.

"There's no need to panic," Fleur said, rubbing her shoulders to soothing her.

"What if he realized that everybody was right? That it's ridiculous absurd for a Weasley and a Malfoy to get married. Our family has been rivals for years and it's foolish to think-"

"Hey! Ginny, snap out of it!" Sirena said, shaking her future sister-in-law. "I know my brother and I've come to know you, and I can't think of two people that belong together. Sure you're both stubborn and passionate and two different sides of society and people would think that this wouldn't work out, but they're wrong. They haven't seen you two together, how comparable you guys are. It doesn't matter what my parents say or yours, they couldn't possibly understand because of their hatred for each other. Hopefully, today they will when they see you walking down that aisle and you say your vows, and see the love and devotion in your eyes. If they can't, then the faults theirs. Draco will be there even after everybody has left, even after everybody had their doubts about this relationship. That church might be empty when we get there but the alter won't."

Ginny was at lost of words and she could only manage a weak smile. Since the moment that Ginny had met the Malfoys, Sirena was but nothing kind and supportive of their relationship. When everybody else was trying to wrap their brains around it or completely refusing to accept it, Sirena had been the one support that Ginny desperately needed. Now that Ginny was slipping into the doubts and fears, Sirena once again was there to talk some sense into. She was right, of course, they couldn't make everybody happy, not even their parents. Ginny couldn't give up her happiness for her parents.

Ginny nodded feeling the urge to cry but she blinked them away, and she instead forced a laugh. "Thank you, Sirena. I feel like I'm going to cry."

Sirena gave her a smile. "You better not, Hermione took a lot of time to get it done."

"I did," Hermione said with a smile of her own.

"Now I do believe that there's a wedding we need to go," Fleur said.

"And there's our limo!" Sirena exclaimed taking Ginny's hand and running to it.

The moment that they entered the limousine Ginny felt a surge of determination go through her. She will make it and there would be nothing in her way to stop her. Even if, and God forbid, the limo were to break down, Ginny would get out of the car and run to that church.

Sirena told the driver where to go and that he needed to hurry. He gave her a nod and tilt his hat.

"Don't you worry, we get there," Sirena promised, taking Ginny's hand and squeezing it.

"I know," Ginny answered.

The whole ride to the church was silent and intense, each girl left to her own thoughts. Sirena never let go of Ginny's hand and Ginny doesn't try to wrench it away, she looked straight ahead as Sirena looked out of the window. Fleur looked down at her hands, staring at her wedding ring remembering that not too long ago she had the same difficulties. She wished Draco and Ginny the best and hoped that their families would come around. Hermione looked out the window as well, hoping that Harry wouldn't try to stop the wedding. Ginny had made it very clear to him that she didn't love him, but Harry hadn't taken it very well. He had thought that Draco had somehow turned Ginny against him and have been for the last couple of months trying to break the two up. Ginny and Draco didn't want Harry at the wedding but Ron and Molly had threatened not to come if Harry wasn't invited as well. So reluctantly they had agreed that he could come.

Though Sirena had told Ginny that their parents had no say in how they run their lives, she was still nervous to tell her parents about her sexuality and her relationship with Astoria Greengrass. She was certain that if she told them that her mother would have a heart attack, and maybe her father wouldn't hesitate to disown her. But that was for another day, right now it was Ginny's and Draco's day and they had to make it to the church. They had to prove everyone wrong.

The moment that limo stopped at the church, Sirena and Ginny were out the door with Fleur and Hermione trailing behind them. Ginny lifted up her dress and ran up the stairs and she pushed up the doors of the church.

"I'm here! I'm here! I came as fast as I-"

The rest of the sentence disappeared as she came face-to-face with Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa simply raised an eyebrow that caused Ginny to blush and she turned to face her future husband. He gave her half-smile which she returned before running towards him, Draco caught her and Ginny kissed him which he returned.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked as he placed her back to the floor.

"We overslept," Sirena said. "Totally my fault for not setting the alarm."

"Has anybody left?" Ginny asked worriedly. "We came as fast as we could. I'm so sorry that I had you waiting."

"Hey, it's okay and no, nobody left," Draco reassured her. "You look stunning."

"And you look equally handsome," Ginny giggled. "I do believe that we have a wedding to attend to."

Draco chuckled. "I do believe that you're right."


End file.
